Shattered Fates
by storyreader21
Summary: Saria accidentally turned Link into a girl, one day before he was summoned by the Great Deku Tree. trying to fix it she accidentally shatters fate, and now Link and Saria have to work together in a new quest together that will span several games.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Fates**

 **I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

 **This story is worked on with Fabled Link.**

 **This story begins one day before Ocarina of Time.**

 **Prologue**

In the Kokori Forest in the land of Hyrule, an excited Saria raced through her village with her fairy following closely behind, ran up to a tree house and all but kicked down the door in her rush to get inside.

"Hey Link, wake up!" Saria yelled shaking her Blonde friend awake from his rather enjoyable nap.

"Guess what? Come on guess! Guess!" Saria yelled excitedly bouncing up and down. "Oh never mind! You're taking too long come let's go!" Saria yelled grabbing Link by his collar and dragging him out of his home.

Link far too used to this type of treatment from his overly excitable friend, and simply hung limply in her grasp and dutifully let her drag him off on to their next "adventure". Snatching his pants, boots, and kit from where they sat neatly folded by his door in preparation for Saria doing exactly as she was, as they passed.

 **Shattered Fates**

After making it to the Lost Woods, with Saria not even stopping her mad dash to subdue any of the Mad Dekus they passed (which left it to Link to bash them over their heads with a large stick (which he'd somehow picked up somewhere between buckling his pants and tying his left boot) as he was dragged past, It didn't stop him from getting hit by the odd deku nut but it did greatly reduce the number of discombobulating seeds he got bashed in the face with.), it wasn't long before the duo ended up in their "Secret Spot", in front of the old Forest Temple which had a raised stone pedestal bearing the mark of the forest surrounded by the Triforce.

"It's over here." Saria gasped while Link picked himself off of the floor and cleaned up a bit (pocketing the odd unexploded nut and Deku Stick that got caught on him). "I had to hide it in case anyone stumbled through." She said softly digging into an odd patch of dirt next to the alter.

"Look." Saria finally said showing Link a small dirt encrusted tablet. It was old and many of the runes inscribed into the stone either totally or partially worn away.

Link just stared at the tablet nonplussed for a second before dismissing it with a shrug of his shoulders. He couldn't really understand what had his friend all wound up. It looked no different to him from the countless other stones scattered around their village.

"This is a spell plate." Saria whispered oblivious to Link's less than reverent attitude to the stone. "The Great Deku Tree told me about them. They were used long ago to cast powerful spells, some of which could bend reality itself, but eventually became obsolete due to advancements allowing the same spells to be cast easier. Especially since with these the spells are embedded in the stone, and become a lot less powerful without them."

Link just shrugged again not really caring. It wasn't like either of them knew how to use magic anyway. So really there was no point in getting excited.

"I know." Saria said happily (and still oblivious). "I even managed to translate and use it."

Now that certainly caught Link's attention, he sometimes forgot that Saria had been learning under the elders to be the next keeper. And had to learn even the most esoteric facts about their village. Including the ancient languages inscribed in the runes not covered by The Great Deku Tree

"I did." She said. "Earlier I used it to turn a Wolfos into a butterfly."

Link just kept looking at her gob smacked.

"I'll show you!" She shouted excitedly, carefully cupping the tablet in both her hands and closed her eyes. " **Spiritus meus aethera cantu et ostendet mihi fata liquet quid hoc? Ostende mihi! Spiritus meus aethera cantu et ostendet mihi fata liquet quid hoc? Ostende mihi!**." **(1)** Saria chanted before Link had a chance to dissuade her. He didn't exactly feel trilled about being a butterfly for the rest of his life.

The stone began glowing a bright white before a bubble of energy exploded out of it and slammed into Link sending him back a few feet.

Link felt like he was on fire. Every part of him burning hotter and hotter. And try as he might Link couldn't even scream. No relief from the pain the was burning through his soul.

Saria just stood in shock, as Link writhed on the floor in utter agony. This hadn't happened when she used the spell on the Wolfos. Link was suffering maybe even dying… and it was all her fault. Saria fell to her knees in despair and could only watch as her friend lay in the dirt dying. As she stood vigil Link began to glow brightly and slowly rose into the air. Before Saria could so much as blink Link exploded into a pillar of golden and emerald light, blinding her to what was happening to her friend.

"LINK! LINK!" Saria cried shielding her eyes as she stumbled to her feet towards where her friend had been moments before. Each step felt as if she weighed a ton, but Saria didn't care. She needed to get to her friend. She didn't know why, but she had to touch him through the light.

As she stumbled closer felt her flesh begin to boil and burn as the pillar emanating from her friend suddenly took on the heat of a lava flow. But Saria ignored it just as she ignored the weight on her shoulders. Ignored it even as the heat burned her clothes from her body. Even as it sapped at her strength she ignored it still.

Finally, she came to a spot where she knew Link to be. She did not know how or why she knew he was just above her. But that didn't stop her from reaching up and pulling Him to her.

"Link!" Saria cried hoarsely falling to her knees. "Please! Dear Goddess or anyone who is listening! Please save my friend! Please!" she cried her strength failing her, causing her to crash onto the floor still holding Link. "Please…" Saria cried one last time before losing consciousness.

 **Shattered Fates**

"Aaah!" Someone suddenly screamed jarring Saria into the waking realm.

"Link!" Saria cried and turned to where she'd heard the scream… and saw a naked blond haired bimbo about her age staring at her crotch in horror. "Hey! Who are you and what have you done with Link!" Saria demanded standing up and stomping her foot (Also naked).

"Saria! It's gone! It's gone!" The girl cried turning to her, her sky blue eyes filled with panic. "I tried to tell you not to use that spell now look at me!" the girl cried. "You've turned me into a girl!"

"… Link? Is that you?" Saria asked in shock her mouth falling open as her ability to speak was robbed from her. Her mind reeling at the fact that her friend was now a girl (and a realization to what the spell did (considering that unless she was imagining it her mute friend was talking), and probably said...).

"Who else could it be! You-ah! Ohmygodsimsosorryyournakedpleasedontkillme!" Link suddenly cried turning completely red and covering her (erm… His?) eyes.

Snapping back into reality Saria rolled her eyes. "Link... did you just talk?" Saria asked poking the other girl in the side.

"Eep! Stop that!" Link shouted and jumping back, before slapping her hands over her mouth in surprise. "I can talk?" Link whispered quietly to herself confused. She'd never learned how, but now she was talking and hadn't even noticed… 'This is all so strange… It was probably just a dream… Yep that was what all this was just a dream… yep!' Link decided.

"Whelp I'm going to see if I can find us some clothes!" Saria said standing up stretching, which did… interesting… things with her curves. "Didn't we leave our Cloaks here last time it rained? I'll go check."

Blushing hard Link quickly covered her eyes again.

Sighing Saria rolled her eyes at her friend and said "You know your naked too right Link?" she pointed out, walking towards a hollowed tree they usually left their stuff in.

Link just eeped again immediately dropped her hands to cover her crotch, and then remembered that she now had boobs and covered those too, then remembered that she had to cover her eyes and tried doing that too. Suffice to say it ended in a mess for the Gender Flipped Kokiri Villager.

"Just close your eyes Link, I'll go get our cloaks the should still be around here from when we last came here when it rained." Saria sighed going to the tree where the always left their stuff. "Yep! Still here! You can open your eyes now Link!" Saria yelled now donning a leaf green cloak.

Link looked to where her friend now stood and just sigh. It was too far to hobble and maintain her tentatively scarce pride… it wasn't like she currently had anything Saria didn't see on a daily basis… right?

Sighing again Link dropped her arms and started her march of shame towards her friend.

"Nice Tits!" Saria suddenly shouted lewdly from her place by their tree, causing Link to lose her footing.

"Aah!" Link shouted in surprise (and embarrassment) and fell flat on her face. "Ow… what I land on?" moaned Link feeling something long and hard jabbing her in the stomach. Sitting up she saw the stone Tablet Saria had earlier… If she'd used it, I might just change her back into her proper gender! "Now what did Saria say again?" asked herself scrunching up her nose. "Ugh whatever if I just copy the noises she made the spell should work exactly the same shouldn't it?"

Frowning in determination Link grabbed the stone, and using her newly found voice poured her Will into the stone Tablet and tried to say the words Saria had spoken. " **Spiritus aetheris postulatio mea! Libera me fata mea et conteram consequatur praeteritorum malorum meorum! Confracta sunt mundi!** " **(2)**

"Eh? What was that?" Saria asked pulling her head out from the hollowed tree, She'd been trying to see what else she could find while Link collected herself. Turning around Saria saw Link had the Tablet and that it was starting to glow. Eyes widening in realization, Saria felt her gut sink in fear. In properly spoken spells (according to The Great Deku Tree) had a tendency of having disastrous consequences. "Link NO!" Saria shouted running towards her friend… But it was already too late. Suddenly the golden glow of the Tablet turned an evil black and cackled with red lightning.

Seeing something wrong Link immediately throw the stone away and rushed towards Saria and scooped her up as she passed.

Then the world turned white with the sound of a colossal Boom!

A blast of energy sending Link and Saria flying with Link curling around her friend to protect her from the soon to be harsh landing.

"Oof!" "Ow!" were their respective reactions. Sitting up the two friends looked towards the blast and saw the end.

A black void sat there. Just sat there. Existing in the fabric of reality. Like someone dropped a dot of black ink on beautiful painting. It was strange and bazaar twisting and shifting unmoving but transforming all the same. But not for long. Suddenly the black void jerked like struck and Link found herself bring pulled towards the void like it was some sort of tornado. A tornado that wanted one thing… Link.

"Saria! Help Me!" Link yelled as she was pulled off the ground towards the void!

"Link!" Saria cried and dove after her friend and suddenly found herself yanked towards the void as well! Grabbing onto her friend. Saria shut her eyes in fear as they fell in.

Shattered Fates

"We're dead! We're dead!" Saria whispered in shock and dread as she stared at the area around them.

"No it's worse…" Link said with an unnatural calm. "We're in hell…" she whispered standing up and pulling Saria with her. "And it's brought us home."

And it was Hell for the Two stood in the middle of their village. And it was in ashen burning cinders…

 **If you want this story to be worked on with Ash's Secret then vote for it on the poll on profile. Although this one will take longer, since I will also have to replay the games before writing the story.**

 **Female Link looks like Linkle who is supposed to be a dual crossbow wielding female link in looks and will appear in a upcoming game (you can Google search her, I think she is from the 3DS Hyrule Warriors).**

 **Spell Translation #1: Spirits of the Ether, hear my song! Manifest and show me the fate of what could have been! Show me!**

 **Spell Translation #2: Spirits of the Ether, hear my demands! Shatter the fates of my honor and deliver unto me the consequences of my past! Shattered Worlds!**

 **A Note From Fable Linked: Yes THAT joke was completely on purpose. If you caught it congratulations you're a perve.**


	2. Author's Note

I know everyone gets bad reviews eventually, but lately I have been getting more and more. Most of them are from guests, and I have it set up so that I can moderate guest reviews, so usually I can just get rid of them, but I still read them, and enough is enough. The last one for my story LatiAsh: Ultra Moon, which you can also see on its review page is:

 _This story is just retelling the game with a female pokemon Ash in it. Every part of the story has been done by someone else with this idea at least once. You haven't done anything original at all. If you are going to write a story make sure it is truly original, and don't rip off pieces of other works._

 _You can't even keep the length of your chapters the same either. Your chapter length varies wildly, and if you want readers to stay readers then you should keep the chapters the same length for consistency._

 _These add up to mean you suck as an author._

This one hurts more due to the part about ripping off pieces of other works. All of my stories come from seeing something, or multiple somethings, and thinking about a what if scenario. That's what fanfiction is. If you want something truly original publish your own story.

Since I have had enough of reviews like this, I am going to stick to reading alone, and will be putting all my stories, except for LatiAsh, which is the only story I have actually completed (the second closest to being finished is Alolan Vulpix Ash, which I still need to figure out an ending for to match up with the poll for that story), and my Challenges fic, which is not an actual story, but as the title says are challenges, up for adoption. Though on the Reading the Lucky Fox Paradox, and Twilight Dragon Rider you will also need permission of the author of the stories that they are reading for the first one, and branch off of for the second. I will still be on the site as a reader, but will be writing no more. I do not care how many people adopt a single story either, although I would appreciate being told when a story is adopted, so I read the adopted versions. Thank you.


End file.
